It's About Time You Guys
by stars in her eyes98
Summary: One-shot set during Race To The Edge: What happens to Hiccup and Astrid after their kiss at the stables? Will Heather find out about them before the rest of the gang? Will Hiccstrid finally be an official couple? Summary sucks. Rated T to be safe! Please read and review!


*I Do Not Own HTTYD, All Belongs to DreamWorks*

Astrid's eyes fluttered open as the sunlight flooded into the room. When she came out of her sleepy morning haze, she quickly realized this was not her hut. Sitting up in the bed slowly, she looked down at herself, realizing she was only wearing her undergarments. Then it hit her. She knew exactly were she was. She smiled remembering the moment at the stables her and Hiccup had shared the evening before. Then, Hiccup had suggested a ride on Toothless to which she readily agreed. After dark was when they headed back to the edge. Astrid had told Hiccup she would just walk to her hut. Hiccup had kissed her and Astrid kissed him back. Before she knew it, she and Hiccup were in his hut completely lost in each other. Needless to say, she never went back to her own hut that night. Astrid rubbed her eyes, still smiling after last night as Toothless woke up and started licking her face. She giggled and patted Toothless' head until he jumped down from his perch and ran off probably to find Stormfly. Astrid looked over her shoulder and saw the empty side of the bed where Hiccup should have been. Climbing out of bed, she found her tunic and skirt, put them on, and started to make her way downstairs. She went to the door to grab her axe and shoes but, stopped as she heard someone in the back corner of the hut. Dropping her axe and shoes, she turned and walked to the source of the noise. When she reached the back of the hut, she smiled at what she saw. Hiccup stood over a table filled with parchments stacked high of different blueprints for all sorts of things, in nothing but his brown leather pants. Astrid quietly walked over to him and silently wrapped her arms around his warm, shirtless chest as she proceeded to kiss his cheek. Hiccup smiled and spun Astrid around, joining his lips with hers. "Morning, milady." Hiccup said as he brushed the hair out of her face. "I didn't wake you up did I?" "No, your dragon did." Astrid laughed as Hiccup looked embarrassed. "Hiccup, I wanted to thank you for last night. I had a great time." Hiccup smiled at her and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Well, uh, I had something to ask you actually." Hiccup grabbed her hands in his and looked into her eyes. "Astrid? Will you be my girlfriend?" Astrid smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Like you had to ask but, yes." Hiccup smiled and picked her up spinning her around before placing her on the table behind him. "I love you Hiccup." Astrid said wrapping her legs around his waist. "I love you too, Astrid." Hiccup replied as he proceeded to passionately kiss his girlfriend.

About an hour later, the gang stood in the dome with their dragons and all of them wore annoyed expressions. "Where the thor are they?" Snotlout shouted "I wake up this early for training and they get to sleep in! I need my beauty sleep!" Heather rolled her eyes at Snotlout before looking towards her friends' hut. "I'll go check on them." Heather jumped on Windshear and flew to Astrid's hut first. When she reached her friend's hut, she knocked on the door. After no response, Heather decided to open the door. A moment of panic came over Heather as she saw Astrid's bed empty. She jumped back on Windshear and flew straight to Hiccup's hut, hoping to see if he knew where Astrid was. Heather was definitely not thinking properly because if she was she would have knocked. What she saw both made her happy and made her embarrassed that she had walked in on it. Hiccup and Astrid hadn't moved but, their lips were still glued to each other's. Astrid heard the door opened, saw Heather and immediately pushed Hiccup back completely embarrassed. Hiccup blushed redder than Toothless' tail. Heather looked from Hiccup to Astrid still blushing but with a faint smile as she turned leave. Before she shut the door she turned to speak to her friends. "It's about time you guys."


End file.
